


The adventures of a gentle spirit

by Whydidtheydothis



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Adventure, Chasing dreams, F/M, being a adorable because he is, going to london
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whydidtheydothis/pseuds/Whydidtheydothis
Summary: After the destruction of Sanditon and the realisation that Charlotte does not love him, Young Stringer decides to follow his dream to go to London after all. There he will meet an array of people some of whom will help and some hinder him as he chases his dream of becoming an architect and living happily ever after.On the way he encounters mysterious young women, ladies of the night, gentlemen of fashion, aristocratic french exiles, thugs, royalty and possibly another hat.
Comments: 39
Kudos: 26





	1. A coach to London

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say at the beginning that other Sanditon characters only feature very peripherrally other than Lady Susan. This is Young Stringer's rollercoaster! He shall remain the same sweet cinammon roll that he was in the TV series no matter what happens to him - and a lot will happen to him!

It made him sad to see her like this, so hurt, so crushed, as they walked together on the beach. Sidney Parker was a thousand times a fool he thought to desert Charlotte like this to save his brother's skin but it was not his business any longer. He was leaving Sanditon, there was nothing for him here now.

“I shall miss you Mr Stringer” said Charlotte sadly “we will all be poorer for your going”

“Thank you miss” he said

He had resolved not to call her Charlotte again, that was too intimate now that he knew where he stood, where if he was being honest, where he’d always known he stood, behind Sidney Parker.

“but I have nothing to keep me here now”

“no” she said her voice barely audible “it would seem you do not”

There was a silence as he twisted his hat in his hands and then she groped in the pocket of her apron and handed him a letter

“Here” she said 

Stringer took it more than half expecting it to be addressed to Mr Sidney Parker and to be asked to deliver it, but it was addressed to Lady Susan.

He looked at her questioningly

“London is a big place Mr Stringer and it helps to have connections” Charlotte said with a small smile “I am asking Lady Susan to vouch for you and help you in your endevaours, be sure to deliver it to her personally”

He smiled down at her with genuine warmth and sadness. He would have made her a good husband he thought.

“Thank you Miss”

She held out her hand

“Good luck Mr Stringer, mayhap we will meet again”

He took her small soft hand in his larger work roughened one

“Mayhap we will miss”

He left her standing on the beach staring out to sea, another casualty of Tom Parker and his hubris with Sanditon.

He had expected to feel melancholier as he made his way to the Coaching Inn early the next morning to catch the stagecoach to London. After all he was leaving behind his childhood, the only home he’d ever know, his fathers’ body cold in the grave along with his hopes of love and the ashes that had been the dream of Sanditon. However, although he did feel some sadness, he also felt lighter, almost cleansed. His old life was over and he would begin anew, time to forget the past. The coach was already waiting at the inn, the horses stamping and impatient in the early morning air, passengers and luggage clustered about. Luckily he had been able to afford a seat inside the coach thanks to his friend Fred and the men he had worked with on Sanditon. Two nights ago he had gone for a last drink with Fred and as they parted, he’d thrust a small leather bag into his hands

“Here” he said gruffly “from the lads and me”

Stringer had looked at him in surprise as he opened it; inside was 15 shillings

“Fred? What is this?”

“We had a whip round for you, you know to help you on your way”

“This is too much, it’s a whole week's wages!”

Fred shook his head

“Not after what you did and what happened to your pa. You always did right by us, we wanted to do right by you”

Stringer felt his throat constrict and he seized Fred’s hand and shook it hard

“thank you Fred” he said “thank you”

He took his seat inside the coach by the window wedged in next to a rather portly older man with greasy grey hair carrying a sheaf of papers and a woman with a large bag on her lap out of which a chicken’s beak was peeking. He smiled at them both and settled down to wait, tipping his hat over his eyes, however, after a few minutes he became aware of an altercation outside. He looked out of the window to see a young woman arguing with the coachman

“I can’t help that miss, that ticket doesn’t get you a seat inside”

“you cannot expect me to travel on the roof”

“I’m sorry miss but that’s all that you get with that ticket. Inside is full unless you can pay more”

“Excuse me” Stringer stepped out of the coach “Miss?”

The young woman turned to him; underneath her bonnet her green eyes were red rimmed with exhaustion and she was pale and thin. Her clothes however were of excellent quality and her hands showed no sign of work.

“Yes?”

“Take my seat” said Stringer “inside” and he nodded to the coach

The young woman bit her lip

“Are you sure sir?”

Stringer nodded

“Of course, I prefer the fresh air anyway” and he grinned

“Thank you, sir,” she said, “thank you” and she smiled at him gratefully

Stringer nodded at her and held out his hand

“Let me help you inside miss”

And he handed her into the coach before going to the front and climbing on to the roof.

Fortunately, it was late summer, and the weather was kind on the journey. Even so, Stringer was heartily glad it was he who was on the roof and not the young woman who looked like a strong breath of wind would carry her away. Nonetheless, it was dark by the time the coach arrived in at Picadilly and Stringer was feeling stiff and hungry. He clambered down and looked for the young woman he had given his seat to. She was standing by the coach looking lost in the melee of people, luggage and horses, and he went over to her.

“Is someone meeting you miss?”

She looked at him and shook her head

“No one knows I am here”

Stringer looked puzzled; he could tell from her clothes and voice that she was from quality but here she was in London with no one to meet her and judging from earlier, little money. It made little sense.

Just then a pie seller went past shouting their wares. Stringer who hadn’t eaten all day could feel his mouth water and stomach rumble. He called him over to buy one and then glanced at the girl who was still stood there

“Two please” he said taking out his money and handing over a penny

“Here” he said to the girl holding out one of the pies, she took it eagerly

“thank you” she said “you are being so kind”

He nodded at her and then held out his hand

“James Stringer”

“Harriet Belstead”

There was a pause and then she bowed her head

“I must go”

“Go where?”

She merely shook her head gently at him

“Goodbye Mr stringer and thank you”

“But miss….at least let me escort you where you are going. It’s not safe for a lay to be out alone at this hour”

“it is best you do not” she said, and she pulled the hood of her travelling cloak over her bonnet and slipped away into the crowd leaving Stringer staring after her perplexed. He half thought of following her but she was already lost from his sight. He sighed to himself and hoped that she would be safe and then he yawned, he would get a room at the inn and tomorrow he would take the letter to Lady Susan.

The next day, Stringer awoke early as was his habit. He washed his hands and face in the cold water left in the pitcher and gathering his belongs, went down to breakfast. He could see it promised to be another beautiful day. As the landlord gave him some bread and pottage, he drew out the letter addressed to Lady Susan that Charlotte had given him.

‘Grosvenor Square’ it said on the address.

Having gathered from the landlord that Grosvenor Square was not far from Piccadilly he resolved to deliver the letter first and then find more secure lodgings. The Coaching Inn afforded little privacy and he needed to be able to work on his drawings.

London was far bigger, far grander and far _busier_ than he had ever imagined. As he walked along, he could not stop staring at the buildings, there were so many of them with so many different facades and features. He longed to go inside them and look round and was glad he had brought his drawing materials. After he’d delivered the letter, he would come back and sketch them.

At length he arrived at Lady Susan’s house, a grand 4 story affair of the latest neo classical design. He hesitated should he use the front door or the tradesman’s entrance? While he dithered outside, the front door opened and a petite young housemaid emerged with a rug which she began to beat energetically.

“Excuse me miss” Stringer called “I have a letter for her ladyship”

The housemaid looked at him pertly out of big dark eyes

“Her ladyship b’aint here”

“oh” it hadn’t occurred to Stringer that Lady Susan would not be home

“I can give it to her if you like” she came down the steps towards him looking up at him coyly “anything to help a young gentleman like yourself”

Stringer shook his head

“Thank you but I have to give it to her myself miss”

She tossed her head

“She’ll be back tomorrow, come back then”

Stringer nodded

“Thank you miss” he said

She gave him another smile, turning and wiggling back up the steps hoping he was looking and then pouting to herself when he was not

It was vexing that Lady Susan was not home but not the end of the world he decided. He would explore the area some more and then find lodgings.

He spent several happy hours exploring the streets marvelling at the architecture before turning back towards Piccadilly. The route he took, led him away from the wide main streets down some darker smaller lanes. Here the buildings were rickety and damp looking, more like the type of house he grew up in with grimy windows and roof’s that didn’t keep out the rain. One of the reasons he’d become so fascinated with the design of buildings was how they could be improved, not just for the rich but the poor as well. It made no sense to him that a skilled builder like his father should still have to make his home in a cold dark cottage.

Then echoing up the alleyway between the houses, he heard a woman’s voice sharp edged with fear

“unhand me!!!”

And then a man’s voice sounding slightly the worse for gin

“Come here slut”

There was a shriek, the sound of a slap and then a gasp of pain

Stringer didn’t hesitate, he plunged down the lane in between the houses where he could see a young woman struggling with a man

“Leave her be” Stringer pulled the man away from her

The man whirled around waving his cane

“I have paid for my time with the harlot” he roared

“You have had what you paid for” the woman shouted “you do not get more. Leave”

“The lady has asked you to go sir” said Stringer

“Lady” sneered the man “she is no lady but a whore”

“She has asked you to go” said stringer again firmly

The man glared at him, and then spat on the floor before turning on his heel to leave

“are you unharmed miss?” Stringer asked the woman who was sagged back against the wall, her hand to her throat

She nodded “I am”

and then her eyes widened in alarm. Stringer turned but it was too late, he felt a blow to his head and everything went dark.


	2. The White House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stringer wakes up to find himself in the most unexpected place and finds new friends eager to help him - but loses his hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adventures of the worlds purest cinamon roll continue.....
> 
> The White House was a real place and one of the most expensive and well known brothels in London https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manor_House,_21_Soho_Square

Stringer opened his eyes groggily and then immediately wished he hadn’t as the bright light bit into his aching skull; he closed his eyes again and groaned, what had happened to him? he tried to speak but his tongue felt thick and dry in his mouth

“shhhhhh” said a woman’s voice and he felt a soft hand on his forehead

He blinked, opened his eyes again and a blurred female figure swam into view

“where…?” he began his voice rough and his throat dry

The woman slipped a hand behind his head and raised it gently, pressing a cup to his lips

“drink this” she said

He took a few sips of the water to moisten his lips and then sank down again, his head throbbing

“rest” she said “I will be back soon”

He wanted to argue but the urge to close his eyes overwhelmed him and he slept.

When he woke again, the pounding in his head had been reduced to a mild ache and by the shadows in the room it seemed to be dusk. He must have slept for the rest of the day.

He levered himself up and looked around, he did not recognise the room he was in at all. The bed curtains were of a pale pink tied back with deeper pink ribbons; a colour scheme reflected in the floral wallpaper on the walls. The dressing table was white and edged with the same pattern as the wallpaper and the delicate chair in front was also white with a cushion of the same fabric. There were several gilt-edged mirrors and a glass chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling over a rose-pink carpet.

“do you feel better?”

asked a low female voice and he turned to see a young woman sat on a slipper chair in the corner of the room.

“I….”

Stringer put a hand to his head to push his curls out of his eyes and then realised he was naked. He clutched the bedspread up to his chin, how embarrassed the poor lady must be to see him in his undressed state. She got up and came over; she had fair hair and large blue eyes with a retroussé nose and rosebud lips, and was dressed in a simple pale blue muslin dress and apron.

“I understand from Fanny that that was quite a blow you took to your head”

“I do not really remember Miss” said Stringer “but I think my head still feels it” and he began to reach up to touch where it still felt tender but feeling the cover fall away immediately brought his arm back down so the woman would not have to see his chest

The woman smiled

“I am afraid your hat is quite ruined sir”

“oh” Stringer looked downcast; he had only brought the one with him

“but you are intact sir and that is the most important thing, and hats can be replaced” she giggled “though perhaps a different one next time. What is your name?”

“Stringer, James Stringer”

“I am Kitty Needham” she said “pleased to meet you Mr Stringer”

“and I you Miss Needham” he looked around the room again, “please Miss Needham, where am I?”

She laughed

“you are in The White House Sir”

Stringer frowned; she had said it with such a flourish he understood he was expected to have heard of it, but he had not

“The White House?”

“All in good time Mr Stringer, I can see you still need some time to recover” she smiled again “first you need food and then you can find out all you need to know”

Stringer nodded, wincing slightly and then he blushed

“Miss Needham?”

“Mr Stringer?”

“who undressed me?”

“I did sir” she said with a grin and then she was gone.

Left alone, Stringer eased himself out of bed and then sat on the edge of it, feeling slightly dizzy before pushing himself upright. He was shocked to think that that gentle looking young woman had undressed him and seen him in his uncovered state. He could see his clothes laying over the chair, and he quickly pulled them on and then peered at himself in the mirror. He looked as normal, clearly the only injury he had suffered was a blow to the head, and speaking of which, he could see his hat now very sadly dented laying on top of his bag. He put it on and immediately took it off again, he looked quite ridiculous!

There was a knock at the door and then another female voice

“I have brought you some food Sir”

“oh” Stringer hastened to open the door and there behind it with a tray in her hand stood the woman he now knew was Fanny.

“you are up” she said with a huge smile “I am most relieved! I feared at first you had been killed when that braggard struck you”

“Let me take that from you” he said “it must be heavy”

She smiled and handed him the tray

“Thank you. would you like company while you eat, or would you prefer to be left alone?”

“Please join me Miss” he said “I must thank you for helping me, you must have had me brought here”

Fanny nodded

“you fell so quickly I thought you were dead but soon realised you were not. I ran here as fast as I could to get John and Oliver who brought you back here”

“Thank you” said Stringer again. He knew she could have robbed his belongings and just left him there in the alley “I understand from Miss Needham that I am in a place called the White House?”

Fanny nodded

“You are sir, it is the finest brothel in London”

Stringer almost choked on the piece of bread he was swallowing

“A brothel?”

Fanny laughed

“of course! Where did you think a harlot would live if not a brothel?”

“but….” Stringer looked around him, the room was decorated as fine as any townhouse belonging to the gentry. In no way did it look like the sort of place where men and women committed those sort of acts together.

Fanny smiled at him more gently

“I am sorry to shock you sir, I thought you would have realised”

“I….”

he stopped, as Fanny said it, it made sense, where else would fanny live indeed? and of course kitty had not minded undressing him, she was a lady of the night too

“I will leave you to eat the rest of your dinner Sir” said Fanny seeing his confusion “ please join me in the parlour when you have finished” and she left the room

Fanny went downstairs to the parlour where Kitty was waiting

“how is our handsome stranger?” she asked

Fanny settled herself into a chair with a smile

“most bewildered the poor lamb. he had not heard of the White House before; I believe he thought you were a proper lady Kitty” and she laughed

Kitty laughed and curtseyed

“but I am a proper lady” she said “at least I can be if a gentleman so requires” and she winked

“Not in the way Mr Stringer would think of a lady” she paused “he seems very innocent and that accent, he is not from London”

“Clearly” said Kitty with a laugh “no London man would have come to your rescue!”

“No” said Fanny “they would not. He is clearly a most singular man. I asked him to join us after he finished eating”

They sat there idly chatting until there was a knock on the door. Kitty got up and opened it, outside Stringer was there looking somewhat bashful. He felt completely discombobulated by his experiences. He had never been inside a brothel and he had not expected it to look so elegant and feminine, and its very femininity made him feel very large and clumsy.

“Mr Stringer” she stood aside “come in”

“Thank you miss” he said

He perched on the edge of a jade green brocade sofa still feeling very out of place. The room was as sumptuously furnished as the bedroom he was in different hues of green several prints on the wall. He could not quite make them out at first and so looked closer; they showed men and women in the midst of various acts of love and he went red and looked at the carpet.

Fanny smiled at him trying to put him at his ease

“Do you feel better for having had something to eat Sir?”

“I do miss, thank you”

There was an awkward silence while Stringer tried to think of what to say but his mind was a blur after all that he had experienced over the last 48 hours.

Thankfully Kitty was well versed in the art of conversation and came to his rescue

“What brings you to London Mr Stringer, I can tell by your voice that you are not from here’”

“I plan to become an architect” he said shyly “I was charged with building a new town to rival Brighton but alas it burned down and…”

“Wait sir, were you building Sanditon?’” interjected Fanny

“Why yes Miss I was” said Stringer in surprise “you have heard of it?”

“Indeed we have sir” exclaimed Kitty “Mr Parker is a valued customer and has talked of it much. He was distraught at its loss”

“and was a man not killed in the conflagration?” asked Fanny

Stringer nodded, tears coming into his eyes

“my father” he said almost inaudibly

“oh, but sir” exclaimed Kitty coming over to him “what a terrible loss for you”

“it was”

Stringer bit his lip; oh his father had on many occasion vexed him terribly but now he was no longer here to needle and criticise but also to offer love and support and a “never mind son” when things did not go well, his found his loss almost unendurable

Fanny came and sat on his other side, pulling out a handkerchief

“Here sir” she said kindly “if you need it”

“Thank you miss” he took it and dabbed his eyes quickly while Kitty and Fanny exchanged sympathetic looks and waited for him to regain his composure “I must return to see Lady Susan Worcester tomorrow”

“Lady Susan?” said Kitty in surprise “you are acquainted with her?”

“I am not but I have” he paused “a very dear friend who is, and who has written a letter to her which I must deliver”

“and where are you lodging sir?” asked Kitty “I presume you are staying in London?”

“I am yes Miss, but I have no lodgings arranged” said Stringer “I was meant to do so yesterday but came across you Miss” and he bowed his head to Fanny “it is something I must do most urgently”

“oh but you must stay here” exclaimed Fanny “mustn’t he kitty? At least until you can arrange something suitable”

“oh, I couldn’t Miss…” began Stringer in surprise, he could not stay here in a brothel! what would people think?

“ah” Fanny looked smiled sadly “you worry what people would say, I understand”

Stringer looked down, she was right, he was worried about that, how could he see Lady Susan and tell her he was lodging in a brothel? And then out of nowhere, he could hear charlotte’s voice in his head

‘who cares what they think Mr Stringer? You must not worry what other people think so much’ and she was right. These ladies had been very kind to him, what right had he to refuse their help?

“Thank you” he said smiling gratefully “I would be glad to accept, just until I can arrange something more permanent”

“of course,” Kitty smiled “just until then”

Later that night lying in bed in the dark, Stringer could hear the faint sounds of merriment from downstairs. He had insisted on moving to a small room at the top of the house, he was aware he was probably occupying a room that would be generally used for other purposes and all the pale colours, swag and bows made him feel uncomfortable. He feared breaking things at every moment. The room he was in now was clearly an old servants’ room and much more to his liking with plain simple furniture. He had spent an enjoyable hour with Kitty and Fanny until they had politely excused themselves to dress for dinner which he knew meant they needed to go to work. They were such good company, amusing, soothing and of course very pretty. He could not understand how such accomplished ladies had ended up in a place where they gave themselves to men for money. He knew women did not have many choices available to them but surely they could find men to marry them?

Tomorrow he would return to Lady Susan’s house and present the letter from Charlotte which would hopefully set him on the path to achieving his dream. He was just dozing off when he heard footsteps creaking on the stairs. That was odd he thought, no one else was occupying this part of the house at this hour. The servants were all downstairs as were the ladies. The footsteps paused outside his room and then the door was gently pushed open

“Mr Stringer?”

Fanny stood on the threshold lit by the moon clad in only her shift; Stringer sat up as she drifted softly over to the bed

“I have come to repay your kindness to me” she said, and she leaned over and kissed him

“oh Miss”

began Stringer but she put a finger to his lips and then leaned towards him again pulling down the shoulder of her chemise

“shhhhh” she said “you do not need to talk”

Stringer pulled away, and reaching down pulled the shift back up to cover her bare shoulder

“you do not have to thank me” he said gently “not like this”

“oh”

Fanny looked away

“you find me not attractive sir?” she asked in a muffled voice

“I find you most handsome Miss “he said “but you are not in love with me, nor I with you, and this would be wrong”

Fanny looked at him baffled

“you are most puzzling man Mr Stringer” she said with a bewildered laugh “do not all men want to satisfy their lust on women’s bodies?”

Stringer shrugged

“some yes but I prefer a woman to sleep with me because she wishes to not because she feels she has to”

“no man has ever refused me before” she said “I will be laughed at if I go back downstairs”

And she sat back shivering in the chill room, her arms wrapped around her knees

Stringer looked at her thoughtfully for a moment or two and then drew back the covers

“you are cold” he said “here get in, I can at least keep you warm”

Fanny climbed in and Stringer pulled the sheet over her and then lay on top of it pulling the blanket over both of them, so he was separated from her by the sheet. He put his arm around her

“Perhaps if you stay for a while, you can return downstairs later” he said

Fanny nodded already feeling comfortable and safe in the circle of his arms

“yes” she said, “I will just stay awhile” and she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean its Stringer! of course he's not going to have sex with prostitutes but instead cuddle them and keep them warm


	3. A visit to Lady Susan's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stringer finally sees Lady Susan who has a plan to help him and introduces him to someone who could be key to his future success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments :)))) Stringer is such a sweetheart and deserves some nice things :D
> 
> In this chapter we start to get a bit Pygmalion and a character from another TV series appears though this one will be a completely diferent relationship
> 
> Historal notes I believe John Nash might have been in the back of AD mind when he created Stringer https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Nash_(architect) Nash came from humble beginnings to become the foremost Regency architect

The butler peered down his nose at Stringer

“The tradesman’s entrance is at the back”

Stringer inhaled and mentally counted to 10

“I have a letter for her ladyship from Miss Charlotte Heywood” he said quietly but firmly

“very well”

The butler held out his hand

“to be delivered personally” continued Stringer in the same firm tone

The butler sighed loudly

“I will see if her ladyship is at home”

And he shut the door

Stringer clenched his hands and tried to calm the anger rising in his chest. If he had been one of the Parker’s he’d have been asked inside to wait. As it was, he had to kick his heels on the doorstep. All his life, those condescending looks, having to bob his head respectfully to those who considered themselves better than him just because a few hundred years ago their ancestors had fought in the right battle, or give credence to ideas that were foolish just because the person expounding them had invested in the right trade. He tried not to think of Tom Parker with his grandiose ideas built on foundations of sand and the resulting unhappiness suffered by so many people, but it was difficult.

The door opened again, and the butler sniffed at him

“her ladyship will see you now Mr er” he said in a tone that conveyed he couldn’t imagine why her Ladyship had said yes 

“Mr Stringer” he replied smiling coldly at him and stepped inside the house

“follow me” said the butler in a voice that suggested he wanted to add ‘and don’t steal the silver’

Stringer followed him along the corridor, their footsteps muffled by the thick carpets. The butler stopped at the end and opened the door

“Mr Stringer Your Ladyship”

He announced and then stood back to allow Stringer to pass

Stringer went through and found himself in an elegantly furnished drawing room. The sun shining in through the large windows caught the pale yellow of the sofa cushions and bathed the face of the woman on the sofa in a soft glow. She did not get up but extended her hand; he took it and bowed over it

“Thank you for seeing me Your Ladyship”

She acknowledged his words with a nod of her head but did not ask him to sit

“you have a letter for me?”

Stringer nodded

“from Miss Heywood” and he took it from his inside pocket

“Dear Charlotte…” Lady Susan held out her hand and Stringer laid the letter in it

Lady Susan opened the letter and began to read

“my dear lady Susan

I hope this letter finds you well. I am writing to impose on our friendship and your kind nature to ask you to help my good friend Mr Stringer. As you know, it has been sad times for all of us here at Sanditon but for none more so than him. He has lost both his livelihood and his father; I do believe had Sanditon been finished he would have established himself as an architect of note, as it is, he must now start again. He has come to London to try and establish himself but will the help of those more connected in society than himself.

He has always been the greatest friend to me and expected nothing in return. I would take great comfort in knowing that he had your patronage and help.

I remain with deep affection

Your friend

Charlotte Heywood

Lady Susan sat back thoughtfully. Poor Charlotte, had she known how things would end with Sidney Parker she would not have encouraged her so. She had been shocked when gossip reached London of what had transpired at Sanditon. She had thought of inviting Charlotte to London but if she did, they would no doubt come across Sidney and Eliza and that would only distress her more. She resolved she would invite her t the country when the season moved out of London and it was easier to avoid those you did not wish to see. In the meantime, she could at least help her friend

She looked at stringer standing waiting patiently

“please sit-down Mr stringer” she said

Stringer sat in the armchair opposite her and lady Susan regarded him keenly

“miss Heywood speaks highly of you Mr stringer”

“miss Heywood was always very kind to me” said Stringer trying not to let the word kindness sting him too much as he said. He had hoped for more than kindness but that was behind him now.

“you saw her before you left?”

Stringer nodded

“how was she?” asked lady Susan

“she was….” Stringer paused searching for the right words “I think both melancholy and bewildered your ladyship”

Lady Susan nodded feeling sad for her friend

“she asks that I help you Mr stringer”

Stringer waited, his heart suddenly thumping in his chest

“and for her sake I will” and then she added quietly “it is the least I can do”

“thank you, your ladyship,”

Stringer couldn’t help a huge smile spreading over his face and watching him lady Susan knew she had made the right decision.

“I will introduce you to Society Mr Stringer; I will obtain invitations for you to balls, luncheons and soirees where you can meet people who may commission work from you. The rest will be up to you”

Stringer opened his mouth to thank her again, but Lady Susan held up her hand

“however, before we can do this, we need to do a little work”

She looked him up and down

“I presume you have a limited wardrobe with you?”

Stringer nodded suddenly feeling embarrassed at what he was wearing. How much of a country bumpkin must she think him?

“I would like you to return tomorrow at noon to meet a friend of mine, he will help you with what you need to do”

Stringer bowed his head

“thank you, your ladyship,”

Lady Susan stood up and pulled the bell chord to summon the butler and stringer knew he was being dismissed.

“tomorrow then Mr stringer, I shall expect you”

After stringer left, lady Susan summoned the butler again

“tell Jarvis to bring the carriage round”

“lady Susan is here sir”

Jones the butler held out the silver tray with lady Susan’s card on it

“show her into the drawing room Jarvis”

“very good sir”

Lord alfred took one last drag on his cigar and then straightened his cravat before making his way to the drawing room

“your ladyship”

He bowed and lady Susan rose and curtseyed

“lord alfred”

“would you care for tea?”

“thank you no, please sit, I have an interesting proposition to discuss with you”

Lord alfred raised his eyebrow

“a proposition? I am intrigued!”

“you remember I told you of Sidney parker and his infatuation with a young woman, a miss Heywood whilst he was staying in Sanditon?”

Lord alfred nodded

“indeed! Certainly, from what you said I believed an engagement announcement was imminent and then suddenly he is engaged to Miss Campion who threw him over all those years ago! It was quite the talk for several days”

Lady Susan nodded

“It was to save his foolish brother from bankruptcy”

“a noble act - or mayhap a foolish one though he is far from the first man to marry for a fortune”

observed lord alfred

“Quite. Miss Heywood of course has been left quite distraught”

Lord Alfred nodded sadly

“it is to be expected. I understand from Mr Arthur Parker that she was a rather free-spirited young woman but very good hearted if a little naïve”

“she had written to me, not on her own behalf but to ask me to help a friend of hers, a Mr Stringer. Mr Stringer was the man building Sanditon before it was sadly destroyed. He lost his work overnight and moreover his own father was killed in the blaze”

“why that is tragic” exclaimed lord alfred

“it seems he was a good friend to miss Heywood and he has come to London to try and establish himself as an architect. She has asked me to be his patron and I have agreed”

Lord alfred blinked at her in surprise

“you must have been most impressed by Sanditon lady Susan”

“I was but even more I trust miss Heywood judgement of character. I met him properly this morning and he is a very agreeable young man who is not without physical attractions however I need your help”

“ _my_ help?”

“I need to introduce him to society Lord alfred but although his manner is pleasant enough alas his clothes and bearing….” she let the words trail off as Lord alfred raised his eyebrow

“and you wish me to rectify this?”

“I can think of no one better than you lord alfred to turn him into a proper gentleman. I will cover the cost of his tailoring if you will devote some of your time to him”

Lord alfred sat back looking thoughtful and lady Susan pressed on

“do not give me your answer now, I have asked him to return at noon tomorrow come and meet him, and then give me your answer”

Lord alfred looked at her sideways

“please?” she said

And he nodded slowly

“Mr stringer” exclaimed Fanny “how did it go with her ladyship?”

Stringer smiled

“she was most helpful. She has agreed to be my patron and to introduce me to society; I am to return there tomorrow to meet a friend of hers at noon”

“well I am delighted for you” said Fanny clasping her hands together “how exciting! This calls for a toast!” and she went to the sideboard grabbing two brandy glasses

“to you Mr Stringer” she said raising her glass

He smiled at her and she felt her heart flutter. Now Fanny she admonished herself, don’t you go developing feelings for him, it will do no good.

Noon the next day saw a nervous Stringer return to Lady Susan’s house. This time there was no suggestion of the tradesman entrance and the butler looked slightly, only slightly, less sniffy

“Mr Stringer your ladyship” intoned the butler as stringer entered the drawing room

Lady Susan was sat again on the sofa as before and opposite her sat a golden-haired young man with laughing blue eyes

“lord alfred, may I present Mr stringer? Mr stringer this is Lord alfred son of the marques of Anglesey”

“your servant sir” said stringer politely as lord alfred stood up

“Mr stringer” he held out his hand “I am pleased to make your acquaintance”

They sat and Lord alfred regarded the young man thoughtfully. Lady Susan was right, he was certainly not without physical attraction, indeed he was most handsome, tall and broad shouldered with a fine head of curls that needed a little taming and an open honest face

“I understand from Lady Susan you have ambitions to be an architect?”

Stringer nodded

“I do my lord”

Lord alfred studied his nails

“and are you any good?”

Stringer looked at him steadily

“I believe I am my lord. I have drawings if you wish to see them”

“drawings only tell me what you think you can do not what you can do” he smiled to soften his words “lady Susan has asked me for my help to introduce you to Society. I will do so but first I wish to see what skill you have”

“I cannot show you Sanditon my lord. It burned down” said Stringer sadly

“I am aware of that Mr Stringer” he said gently “build me pagoda. Let me see what you can do. In the meantime, we will rectify your clothing and learn some of the dances and conversation you will need. If the pagoda pleases me, I will introduce you to Mr Nash”

“Mr Nash?”

Stringer could hardly believe his ears

“you are acquainted with him?”

Lord alfred nodded

“I am”

Stringer could hardly breathe, if he could gain approval from Mr Nash then he believed there would be nothing stopping him form becoming one of the foremost architects in England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes its Lord Alfred but no this is not Drumfred! I wanted a Beau Brummel type character to teach Stringer how to be a gentleman and who better?


	4. a meeting with the tailor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stringer goes to Lord Alfred's house to begin his education

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bless Stringer, this is all new to him!
> 
> Historical notes - Mortimer and Meyer were tailors to Beau Brummell and worked with him to design trousers with a loop on the bottom to keep them straight

Stringer walked back to the White House unable to keep the smile from his face. What an opportunity he was being given – to be launched into Society with the help of Lady Susan and Lord Alfred, to meet Mr Nash of all people. What a lucky fellow he was, and it was all thanks to Charlotte. He would write to her and thank her.

Fanny and Kitty were on him the moment he came through the door

“How did it go with Her Ladyship Mr Stringer?”

He beamed at them

“Extremely well”

“Oh, you must tell us!” exclaimed Kitty

“Indeed you must!” echoed Fanny “now immediately”

Stringer laughed and allowed himself to be led through to one of the rooms at the back. It was a curious room, very large but rather plainly furnished compared to the rest of the house but containing a wooden horse, a swing and some ropes which hung from the ceiling. He assumed it must be some kind of exercise room.

“now” Fanny patted the sofa next to her “tell us all about it”

“well” said Stringer “I met a friend of Lady Susan’s Lord Alfred Paget; do you know of him?”

“Lord Alfred is the foremost man of fashion Mr Stringer” said Kitty excitedly “what he does not know about how a gentleman should dress and behave is not worth knowing”

“he is to be my mentor” said Stringer with a shy grin “it seems my wardrobe is not up to scratch” and he looked down as his breaches with a comical face

Fanny laughed

“At least he did not see your hat Mr Stringer”

“my hat” said Stringer with mock dignity was superb”

but he could not keep a straight face and they all collapsed with laughter

“He and lady Susan will stand me the cost of a new wardrobe suitable for an up and coming architect along with teaching me the arts of polite society” he said in a marvelled tone of voice, he still could not quite believe the good fortune coming his way

“well we shall do our best to help them” said Fanny excitedly

“thank you” Stringer smiled at them and then paused wondering whether to ask the next question “is Lord Alfred? I mean is he an erm acquaintance of er this house?”

Fanny looked at him puzzled and then burst out laughing

“oh no Mr Stringer no, Lord Alfred does not visit this house”

“ah” he felt better, he would have found it rather awkward spending a lot of time with a man who had known Kitty or Fanny or possibly both intimately

“the White House is not for a man with Lord Alfred’s um sensibilities” said Kitty

“good good” said Stringer smiling and failing to notice the look exchanged between Kitty and Fanny over the top of his head.

“he also wishes me to build him a pagoda!” said Stringer happily “I must look over my drawings and select the ones to take to him tomorrow”

“indeed, you must” said Kitty standing up “and Fanny and I must ready ourselves for todays’ guests. Come Fanny”

Stringer stood up and bowed

“good day ladies, mayhap I shall see you later?”

He was in fact almost certain to see Fanny later as she had taken to coming to his room to curl up with him at night rather like a lost puppy.

The next day saw Stringer on Lord Alfred’s doorstep, his folio under his arm. The door was opened by a young housemaid who showed Stringer through to Lord Alfred’s study at the back of the house which overlooked a long garden leading down to a lake.

“Mr Stringer my lord”

She curtseyed and left

Lord Alfred got up and came around his desk to shake hands

“I am delighted to see you again Mr Stringer”

“Lord Alfred”

Stringer bowed and Lord Alfred smiled at him

“How are you sir?” he asked “these last months must have been rather a whirlwind for you”

Stringer nodded

“they have your Lordship”

“well let us hope that they we can bring you into happier times” he indicated the chair by the fireplace “please sit”

Stringer sat down and Lord Alfred sat opposite him

“so, Mr Stringer” he said “we are embarking on quite a venture you and I”

Stringer nodded

“I have brought my drawings along for you to see your Lordship, I mean for the pagoda”

“all in good time Mr Stringer” said Lord Alfred “first we need to take a proper look at you. would you be so good as to stand?”

Stringer stood up feeling rather foolish as Lord Alfred looked at him critically, head on one side. He really was most handsome thought Lord Alfred with the right clothes and some elocution lessons to rid him of that accent, there would not be a girl in London who would not want to dance with him

“Do you ride sir?” asked Lord Alfred walking around him to take a view from the back

Stringer rubbed his ear doubtfully

“well I can ride sir; I mean I used to ride our old nag Blossom to market when I was younger, but I do not think you mean that so you your Lordship?”

Alfred shuddered internally at the mental image and shook his head

“Not quite though if you can stay on a horse then that is a start at least. I shall add teaching you to ride to the list”

He came back to the front

“And do you dance?”

“oh yes sir” said Stringer with a smile “I enjoy dancing very much”

“Do you quadrille?”

“Pardon your Lordship - do I what?”

“It is a dance sir, do you waltz?”

Stringer shook his head “I have not waltzed sir”

“then you must learn that too, it is _quite_ the rage at the moment” he glanced at the clock “Now I have asked my tailor to join us on the hour, follow me, we need to go to my dressing room”

Stringer nodded somewhat dazed and followed Lord Alfred obediently as he left the room and headed towards the broad staircase which led up from the wide hallway

They turned right on the landing and Lord Alfred led Stringer into a large bedroom furnished in varying shades of blue with a bathroom leading off on one side and a dressing room on the other. In the dressing room, a tall dark-haired man was hanging linen shirts

“ah Beecham you are here” smiled Lord Alfred

“your Lordship” the dark-haired young man emerged from the dressing room “Mr Meyer is on his way”

“Excellent” said Lord Alfred “Beecham, this is Mr Stringer who will be staying with us a while. I want you to give him every assistance”

Beecham nodded but Stringer said in surprise

“staying here my lord” no one had mentioned he would be staying here “but I already have lodgings”

“indeed? and where?” sked Lord Alfred. He could not imagine Stringer was staying in anything but a cheap tavern, he could not afford more than that surely?

“in the White Ho…. on Pall Mall your Lordship”

“Pall Mall” said Lord Alfred in surprise, how could Stringer afford lodgings there? “it would be easier if you were here Mr Stringer, it would mean I could devote my time to you much better”

He left the point hanging and Stringer bit his lip anxiously. Lord Alfred was right, it would be easier if he stayed here. Being honest, although he was fond of Kitty and Fanny, the White House itself was not exactly the most restful place to spend time but on the other hand Fanny and Kitty, especially Fanny would be hurt if he left

He temporised

“my hosts might be offended if I let so soon your Lordship, perhaps if I stay with them a few more days and then come here on Monday hence?”

Lord Alfred sighed and sat on the bed

“very well” he said “I would not want you to offend your hosts. Manners do maketh the man after all”

They heard a knock at the door, voices and then footsteps came up the stairs. Beecham slipped out into the corridor and then

“Mr Meyer my Lord”

“Mr Meyer” Lord Alfred approached him hand outstretched “splendid to see you”

“your Lordship”

Mr Meyer bowed

“Mr Stringer, Mr Meyer here with Mr Mortimer are the finest tailors in London. Mr Meyer, I have the most exciting project for you. Mr Stringer here needs an entire new wardrobe, day clothes, evening dress, riding clothes, everything”

Mr Meyer eyed Stringer trying to hide his surprise. The lad clearly did not come from the same stock as Lord Alfred, and yet he was to get a completely new wardrobe?

“of course, your Lordship” he murmured “Mr Stringer if you would remove your shirt”

“my shirt?”

“so that I might measure you”

“oh of course sir my apologies”

Stringer stripped off his shirt and Mr Meyer went to work with his tape measure, noting down figures in a little black book. Stringer felt uncomfortable and rather foolish especially when Mr Meyer dropped to his knees to measure his inside leg and he squawked in surprise as the tape measure was applied to the inside of his thigh.

He looked up to see Lord Alfred smiling gently at him and he went red thinking Lord Alfred must think him a terrible oaf

“all done Mr Stringer” said Mr Meyer rising to his feet “you may put your shirt back on”

Stringer dressed again feeling relieved while Mr Meyer and Lord Alfred conferred in murmuring voices. Stringer could just overhear snatches of the conversation

“I think two my lord, one in plum and another in dark blue”

“and an overcoat”

“with the loops on the bottom to keep them tight”

Stringer couldn’t imagine what they were talking about and cast his eyes around the room, looking at it curiously before they alighted on Beecham, Lord Alfred’s valet who looked at him stonily and then suddenly winked. Stringer immediately cast his eyes down bashfully. His head was rather beginning to swim with everything and he felt a sudden sharp pang for Sanditon and the familiarity of his old cottage

Lord Alfred looked over at him and caught the sudden flash of sorrow in his face

“time for luncheon” he said “I do not know about you Mr Stringer” he continued kindly, but I am rather ravenous. What say we eat and then take a turn in the garden so you can see the site I have in mind for the Pagoda?”

Stringer smiled gratefully at him

“I would like that your Lordship” he said

Later after Stringer had left, Lord Alfred sat meditatively with a glass of brandy. He was such a _charming_ young man he thought but rather a fish out of water in London. As they had walked around the garden, Lord Alfred had asked him to tell him more of Sanditon, and over the next hour the tale had unfolded in Mr Stringer’s soft country accent. It tallied with what Arthur parker had told him already, but he kept that to himself, not wanting to interrupt. By the end Stringer had been understandably down cast but his face had lit up again when Lord Alfred had showed him the site for the pagoda

“I will get my drawings” he said excitedly

“oh, there is no…” began Lord Alfred but Stringer had already turned on his heels and ran towards the house

Lord Alfred couldn’t help but smile as he ran back, face aglow

“here your Lordship” he said, “I hope that one may satisfy?”

As Lord Alfred looked through the drawings, he could see at once he had an eye and a talent plus as he had managed the building of Sanditon, he clearly knew how to organise as well.

He shook his head and swirled brandy around his glass. Mr Stringer was enchantingly unspoiled, good hearted and capable. It would be a terrible shame if he was to lose that but Lord Alfred knew what time in London could do to a man.

He sighed, he had made a promise to Lady Susan and he would keep it, but he also made a promise to himself. If at any time he felt that Mr Stringer was losing those very qualities that made him such a delightful young man, then he Lord Alfred would take steps to return him home to Sanditon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why yes I did indeed name a character after another of Leo's shows


	5. at the stables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stringer continues his education with Lord Alfred and gets not one but two glimpses from his past life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all your lovely comments <3 <3 this story is so much fun to write :D
> 
> Xanthos was the name of Achilles horse.....shout out to the drumfred people reading this story too :D

“well?”

Stringer had barely got through the door when he was accosted by Fanny

“may a man at least take his coat off first?” he laughed

“yes, yes but tell me! How was it? What is Lord Alfred’s house like? I expect it is quite the most stylish place! And Lord Alfred, how was he?”

Stringer smiled down at her, her enthusiasm was infectious, and it made him feel at ease.

Truth be told, he had found the day at Lord Alfred’s rather befuddling. Lord Alfred himself was charming but that valet of his seemed somewhat odd. He kept looking at Stringer in a way he found rather strange, almost as if he did not like him, but how could that be? He also felt rather embarrassed at just how many clothes Lord Alfred seemed to be ordering for him. He thought one set of evening clothes, something to wear to ride in as Lord Alfred seemed to regard that as so important and a few everyday clothes but it seemed he was going to end up with trunks worth of clothes.

“Lord Alfred was kindness itself” said Stringer “I confess I had not expected him to ask his personal tailor to attend me, a Mr Meyer, have you heard of him?”

“Mr Meyer? Of Meyer and Mortimer? They are the most fashionable and expensive tailors in London!” exclaimed Fanny “you will look so handsome”

“thank you” he smiled at her “of course you must give me your opinion on the clothes when I get them”

“of course,” she said with a little curtsey

“and help with dancing also” he pulled a face “Lord Alfred says I must learn all the fashionable dances”

Fanny laughed “Lord Alfred is renowned as the most excellent dancer”

“indeed, he is!” said Kitty as she descended the stairs “also I’ve not seen a man sit a horse as well as he does”

“he seems to be a man of many accomplishments” said Stringer “how is it that he is not married? Or is he perhaps engaged?”

“um….” Fanny looked at Kitty

“Lord Alfred is rather discerning” said Kitty carefully “it would need to be a very special kind of woman to ensnare him”

Fanny nodded vigorously

“yes, that is it, a very special woman indeed”

Stringer frowned slightly, somehow, he felt there was something they were not telling him

The next day he awoke early, the habit of a lifetime was hard to break, and decided to walk the long way round to Lord Alfred’s. London was still a novelty to him and around every corner there was something new to see. Fanny was still asleep, and he moved quietly so as not to disturb her, pulling the blanket over her shoulder as she turned over and snuggled down. He did not know how he would break the news to her that he would be leaving in a few days. She would be very upset and he, well he would miss her, and Kitty too.

He went into the kitchen to find the cook baking bread

“good morning Mrs Baker” he said with a grin, he still found it very funny that the cook was called Mrs Baker

“what is good about it?” she huffed as she heaved a loaf out of the oven “nother day of hard work and no rest Mr Stringer that’s what it is. I expect you’ll be wanting some breakfast” she added

“if you would not mind” he said politely, he had already worked out that her bark was a lot worse than her bite

She sniffed but as always, cut two thick pieces of bread for him and handed him a pot of jam

“now don’t you be asking for more” she said

Stringer took the bread with a smile; it was far more than he had ever got at home

“is there anything I can get you while I am out?” he asked

“no” she said thumping down a bit lump of dough onto the table “unless you can bring me back a fortune so I can retire to the sea”

“I’ll do my best” he said solemnly and let himself out of the back door

The streets were quiet for London; he had already discovered that London itself was never quiet. Biting into the bread and jam he set off for St James’ Park, Lord Alfred’s house was on the other side. He turned down Marlborough road and as he did so he caught a glimpse of a woman getting out of a carriage. She looked familiar with a flash of red hair and he frowned and shook his head trying to place her, watching as she was escorted into one of the large houses. Before she went in, she turned and looked down the street and he saw her face properly. It was the young woman from the coach, Miss…. Belstead! that was it Harriet Belstead. She seemed to recognise him too because she stiffened slightly and then the man with her urged her forward and she went inside.

It was good to know she was safe he thought. He had worried when she had left him in London, but she seemed well enough; the house was clearly expensive, and she had a man with her who he presumed from his age was her father. Clearly, he need not be worried he thought and put her from his mind.

Lord Alfred was breakfasting when Stringer arrived

“ah Mr Stringer, breakfast?” he asked and waved his hand at the sideboard

Stringer looked at the sideboard, which was replete which eggs, bacon, kidneys, mushrooms, potatoes; he could not imagine eating so much first thing in the morning

“thank you, I have already eaten” he said

Lord Alfred smiled at him

“at least join me for coffee” he said

Stringer who always drank tea nodded, sat down and a footman came over with a cup

“milk sir?” he enquired

Lord Alfred watched as Stringer looked worriedly at the cup and then spoke

“one can never tell” he said carelessly “if one prefers one’s coffee with milk or without until one has tasted it. It can taste different from one day to the next. Don’t you find Mr Stringer?”

Stringer nodded gratefully; it was obviously fine to try it first to see if he liked it

He picked up the delicate thin china cup and tasted the dark brown liquid cautiously, trying not to grimace at the bitter taste

“I think milk” he said, and Lord Alfred smiled at him

“my choice too Mr Stringer” he said

The footman withdrew and Lord Alfred finished his scrambled eggs leaving Stringer to wrestle with the taste of the coffee for a few minutes

“now today” said Lord Alfred pushing his plate away “we will visit the stables and see how you ride Mr Stringer”

Stringer nodded, today it seemed was to be another full day

“do you like horses Mr Stringer?” asked Lord Alfred as they made their way to the stables

“I have never given it much thought my Lord” said Stringer

“I love them” said Lord Alfred “I learned to ride at my family home in wales. I find in an uncertain world, a man can always trust his horse!”

Stringer rubbed his ear, he did not quite know what to say, he’d never had a horse

“forgive me” said Lord Alfred seeing Stringer’s confusion “of course you will not have had your own horse”

“no, my Lord” said Stringer “I do think they are noble animals though” he said shyly

“they are indeed Mr Stringer” smiled Lord Alfred “they are indeed”

They reached the stables to be greeted by a delighted whiny and a huge white horse pushed its head out of the stable door

Lord Alfred immediately went over to it and began to stroke its muzzle

“this is my horse Xanthos” he said feeding it an apple

“he is beautiful” said Stringer admiringly

Lord Alfred acknowledged this with a smile and then said

“come Mr Stringer, let us find you some suitable boots for riding while Jack saddles the horses”

Some 30 minutes later Stringer felt himself seated atop a piebald mare by the name of Ceffyl

“if you would just trot around the yard Mr Stringer” called Lord Alfred from astride Xanthos “just so I can see your seat”

Stringer nodded and urged the mare forward; he was quite confident and soon had the mare going at a fast trot

Watching him Lord Alfred grimaced inwardly, Stringer was clearly comfortable, but he rode rather like a sack of potatoes with his back and shoulders all hunched over!

“very good” said Lord Alfred “now the important thing to remember is that the grip is about the thighs sir rather than the hands, see”

And Lord Alfred trotted Xanthos around rising and falling in time with his horse’s steps

“now you do the same” he said bringing Xanthos to a halt

Stringer nodded; it did not look that difficult he thought

Stringer groaned and lay back in the water; how did men stay on horses all day he thought? He ached everywhere! His legs, his arms, his, shoulders, his back, oh goodness his back! Lord Alfred had threatened at one point to tie a broom handle to his back if he did not sit up straight in the saddle, ‘straighter Mr Stringer, straighter I say!’

He heard a knock at the door

“Mr Stringer?” it was Oliver “I have some more hot water for you”

“come in” called Stringer

Oliver came in with a sympathetic smile.

“still painful then?”

Stringer nodded feeling quite shy. It wasn’t that he had not bene naked in front of another man and Lord knows he had had enough trouble stopping Fanny from helping with his bath, but he did not really know Oliver or John that well or what they did at the White House.

“well” Oliver poured the water in “Lord Alfred knows a lot about riding so no doubt he is teaching you well”

“are you acquainted with him?” asked Stringer “I was told he does not come here”

Oliver laughed softly

“no, he does not come here but yes I know him”

“oh”

Oliver smiled at him

“he’s very popular with the gentleman is Lord Alfred”

“I found him charming and kind” said Stringer feeling awkward at the situation as Oliver did not seem to want to go

“Mr Stringer, Mr Stringer” Fanny’s voice floated up the stairs “quickly! I have urgent news”

“I should erm….” Stringer gestured at the towel hanging over the rail

“of course, I will leave you to dress” said Oliver and giving him an odd half bow, he left the room

Hastily drying and dressing, Stringer hurried downstairs

“Mr Stringer!” Fanny rushed up to him “have you heard? it seems Mr and Mrs Sidney Parker have returned to Town”


	6. Fanny's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we find out more about Fanny, Stringer learns more about what lies in store for him and finds out about unpleasant sides of what Fanny does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter gives some background to Fanny and how she came to the White House. Not a lot of options open to young women in London then.....
> 
> the age of consent in the UK was 12 until 1875

Fanny sat in front of her mirror while one of the maids dressed her hair. Another day, another man or men depending on their desires of course; she sighed, how was it that this life which only a few weeks ago she would have sworn she loved, was now to wearisome to her?

 _‘you know why’_ said the voice in her head _‘because of him’_

Ever since James Stringer had entered her life, all her feelings had changed. Before she had viewed what she did as a means to an end, that end being money so she could afford one day to leave what she did behind and have a life as a respectable woman. Like Stringer, she too had come from the country, one of a very large family that her parents full of mouths they could not afford to feed. She had been only 10 when she was sent to Ashby Hall as a scullery maid working long back breaking hours. She’d hated it and when her eldest brother in whom all her parents hopes had rested had found a post in London and asked if she wanted to go with him and keep house, she’d jumped at the chance. She was 15, growing into an exceptionally beautiful young woman and London held all the promise her dull life in the country did not. They had moved to London living in dingy rooms on a crowded street, but she had not minded because she had fallen in love with London which had lived up to everything she thought it would be. Every day she would wander the streets, going up to the areas around St James’ Palace where the rich and titled lived and dreaming about where her life would take her.

All had been well, and she had been very happy until tragically her brother had caught a fever and died in a matter of days. A grief-stricken Fanny was left with no money and the prospect of living on the streets. Her parents had urged her to come home but she had no intention of burying herself away in the small village she came from. She had considered her options – return to service and clean and scrub for 18 hours a day or take the only other choice available to young penniless women and so she took to the streets around Mayfair. She had been fortunate she realised now that one of her earliest clients had been a young gentleman, the third son of an Earl who had come across her not at night but during the day when she was walking in the park. She had stopped to pick some daisies and was busy making them into a wreath for her hair when a young man had boldly accosted her. It soon became clear that for all his bravado, he was actually rather shy and they had not had too many encounters before he was insisting she be exclusively his and set her up in a small room in a more upmarket street than the one she currently lived on.

This arrangement continued for some months but it was inevitable of course that at some stage he would move on and when he came to tell her he was being sent abroad to complete _le grand tour_ she was sad but not surprised. He had offered to see if one of his friends might like to, as he put it ‘support her’, but she had refused already recognising that such arrangements put too much power in the hands of the men. It was he who then suggested the White House too her; a few discreet enquiries and she had moved in and never looked back, until James Stringer had appeared.

He was unlike any man she had ever met. Not only was he ridiculously handsome, he seemed entirely unaware of the fact or the effect he had on people. His happy boyish grin lit up the room, and without the constraints of a hat, his curls flopped freely over his forehead. As for his body, well the years of working outdoors plus his hobby of rowing meant that unlike many of the men she had been with, he was hard bodied and muscular. Moreover, he was also impossibly affable and kind, never seeming out of temper or in bad humour. When she had gone to him that first night to thank him for rescuing her, it had not occurred to her that she would be rebuffed. In her experience all men wanted sex but his gentle explanation of why he thought it wrong and his kindness in letting her stay so that she was not laughed at had made her want to cry. She had been unable to stop herself returning, she felt so safe when she was with him but to be so near to him at night, watching him sleep, listening to his breathing but to know he did not want her tore at her soul. She knew she should stop torturing herself by going there but she could not. Instead every time she was with one of the White House clientele, she fantasised she was with James, indeed so vivid with her imaginings that she had on occasion almost called her customer James by mistake.

“all done miss”

The maid interrupted her thoughts

“thank you, Eliza,”

Fanny stood up and picked up her fan plastering her professional smile onto her face. No more she said to herself, time to go to work.

“this one I think” said Lord Alfred smiling as he handed the drawing back to Stringer “I think oriental styles will be all the rage once the Palace at Brighton is completed”

“an excellent choice” said Stringer happily though in truth he would not have minded which one Lord Alfred chose; he believed all his designs were excellent. His life in London may confuse him at times but he trusted in his skills as an architect.

“I promise you my Lord it will be the finest pagoda in London”

“I am sure it will” said Lord Alfred “I have faith in your talents Mr Stringer”

“I will not let you down” said Stringer warmly “I will start as soon as possible my Lord”

Lord Alfred nodded

“just order what you need on account” he said “Beecham will help you hire the men you need”

“thank you, my Lord,” said Stringer feeling lightly apprehensive at the idea of working with Beecham. The man really did not seem to like him, and he could not understand why.

“and now onto other matters” said Lord Alfred “I have engaged someone to help teach you to dance. I could teach you myself, but you need to learn to lead”

“ah” said Stringer wondering what on earth Lord Alfred was talking about. Lead? Lead where? “thank you, my Lord,”

Lord Alfred inclined his head and then said in an offhand tone

“I have heard that Mr and Mrs Sidney parker are in Town”

Stringer nodded

“so I believe my Lord”

“and that Mrs Parker is with child, that is not widely known of course but I am good friends with Arthur Parker”

“indeed? Well I am sure they are to be congratulated” said Stringer keeping his voice even. Poor Charlotte he thought sadly, he sincerely hoped she had found another man to care for and that news of Mrs Parker’s pregnancy had not reached her.

“indeed, they are” said Lord Alfred “now we must finalise other arrangements. When do you plan to leave your lodgings?”

“ah” Stringer shuffled his feet and looked uncomfortable. He still had not broken the news to Fanny and Kitty that he was leaving.

Lord Alfred sighed

“we did agree sir” he said gently

“I know my Lord” said Stringer “it is only that the people I am staying with have been so very kind”

“then I am sure they will understand that staying here will be of great benefit to you” said Lord Alfred with a smile

Stringer nodded doubtfully; Kitty might understand he thought but Fanny would not

“Excuse me my Lord”

It was Beecham

“Mr Mortimer is here”

“ah” Lord Alfred’s face lit up “your clothes have arrived Mr Stringer, show Mr Mortimer to my dressing room” he said to Beecham and hastened towards the door

Beecham bowed and waited for Lord Alfred to pass him before blocking the doorway

“I have my eye on you” he said softly to Stringer “do not think you can take advantage of his Lordship”

Stringer looked at him steadily

“I am grateful to Lord Alfred for his kindness” he said quietly “now let me pass”

Beecham stared at him for a few seconds more and then stepped aside to let Stringer past.

Fanny sighed as the gentleman left her room and then rolled onto her back. It had been one of her less enjoyable encounters with the man wanting to bind her to the bed. she did not like that, it made her feel trapped and to make matters worse the man had been rough and careless. He had tied the cords very tight and left red marks on her wrists; she would need gloves tonight. She had at least been able to charge him a lot extra than normal.

There was a knock on the door, and she groaned, no more she thought crossly, she just wanted to be left in peace

“I am busy” she shouted

“oh” she heard the soft exclamation of disappointment, it was James!

“is that you Mr Stringer?” she called

“it is” came the reply

“ah wait there” she pulled on a robe and went to the door

“why….”

she laughed in surprise

“miss”

Stringer swept off his hat and bowed, and then smiled at her

“well! Why Mr Stringer how fine you look” exclaimed Fanny “come in come in”

Stringer followed her in, and she perched on the edge of the bed

“turn so that I can see you” she instructed

Stringer spun round slowly

“well you look most handsome indeed” she said, and he really did, she would hardly have known him from the man who had arrived in those dowdy brown clothes wearing that appalling hat. Lord Alfred and Mr Mortimer had excelled themselves and then some

Stringer wore tight fitting pale trousers over which were dark brown boots to the knee. His white shirt had a high collar and over it he wore a waistcoat also of cream embroidered with maroon and a maroon coat with a row of gold buttons over the top. His cravat was tied in the latest style and in his hand he carried a dark grey ‘stovepipe’ hat.

Stringer beamed at her

“I feel quite the gentleman” he said with a grin

“and you look it” said Fanny

Stringer smiled at her bashfully

“I am pretending though” he confessed “am I not miss? I am not a gentleman, I am just a working man from a village”

“now you listen to me Mr Stringer” said Fanny firmly “you are more of a gentleman than any of those _dandies_ that come in here” she waved her arm to emphasise her point and her sleeve fell back

“what is that?”

Stringer’s tone changed

“what?”

Fanny looked down

“oh nothing” she said pulling her sleeves down over the marks

“it is not nothing” said Stringer “show me”

“it is nothing to be concerned about” insisted Fanny

“you are hurt” said Stringer “that is something to be concerned about”

and he took Fanny’s hand and gently eased back her sleeve. Silently he looked at the marks and then pulled back the other sleeve, rotating her hand so he could see properly

“who did this to you?” he said in a shocked voice

Fanny shrugged

“it is of no matter” she said

“it is of matter” said Stringer “who did it?”

his voice was tight with anger

“gah” Fanny snatched her hands away “you know what I do here Mr Stringer! Men pay for my body, they do not always treat it kindly, that is just the way it is! what business is it of yours anyway?”

And she turned away with a sob in her throat, the tears welling in her eyes

“Fanny”

Stringer’s voice was soft

“please do not cry. I am a clumsy oaf to have distressed you”

“it does not matter” she said her voice catching “please just leave me”

“I do not want to leave you when you are upset” he said gently

Fanny closed her eyes; she would have given anything to throw herself into his arms and seek comfort, but it would do no good. He did not regard her in that way

“please leave” she said still with her back to him, her voice firmer “I have to ready myself for tonight”

She waited until she heard his footsteps cross the room, and the door open and close and then she hurled herself onto the bed and curling up around her pillow cried and cried.


	7. flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stringer manages to upset Fanny again, is left tongue tied by a mysterious new woman and encounters Miss Needham again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear poor puppy - only opening his mouth to change feet.....

That night Fanny did not come to him as she usually did and Stringer found that despite having the bed to himself and therefore much more space, that sleep did not come easy. He had, he supposed, always rather shut his eyes to the reality of what went on at the White House; the fact that women were there selling themselves to men for money. He felt ashamed that he had preferred not to consider too hard what that meant to women like Fanny. He had upset her deeply and it was probably a good thing that he was leaving to go to Lord Alfred’s soon, no doubt she would prefer not to have a man as insensitive as he had been to her around.

“you should not let him do this to you” said Kitty briskly as she rubbed some cream onto Fanny’s wrists “it is not worth the additional money”

“it is” said Fanny stubbornly “the sooner I have saved up, the sooner I can leave”

Kitty sighed; although she and Fanny always talked about leaving, she had thought that like her it was just something Fanny said. They had enjoyed their life at White House or at least she thought they had; both knew what it was to try and live with little money or prospects. Kitty was pragmatic about the White House; her aim was to secure the protection of a gentleman who would set her up in her own house with an allowance. This would then enable her to set aside money and possibly even marry at some stage. She had thought Fanny wanted that too but now it seemed Fanny had made the ultimate mistake in their profession, she had fallen in love.

“why do you not tell him how you feel?” asked Kitty

“who?” said Fanny disingenuously

“you know who!” said Kitty

“he does not feel the same!” said Fanny “he told me so”

“that was when he barely knew you” said Kitty “how do you know his feelings have not changed?”

“if they have why has he not said?” demanded Fanny

“because….” Said Kitty and stopped

“exactly” said Fanny “if he felt anything for me, he would say but as he has not, he does not and that is an end to the matter”

Stringer still felt melancholy the following morning on his walk to Lord Alfred’s. He had to tell Fanny he was leaving the following day, and he knew guiltily he should have told her before. Now they were on bad terms and his going would now be harder.

“you seem somewhat downcast” said Lord Alfred when he arrived

“I upset a friend last night” said Stringer sadly

“ah well” said lord Alfred kindly “I am sure that he will forgive you over a tankard of beer. Friends do not hold grudges”

“it is a woman” said Stringer sounding somewhat awkward

“a woman?” said lord Alfred in surprise

Stringer nodded

“and is she a ahem _special_ friend?” asked lord Alfred feeling his way through the conversation

Stringer considered the question, Fanny was certainly the best friend he had in London, which certainly made her special in his eyes

“I regard her very highly” he said at last

Lord Alfred nodded feeling a slight pang. Although of course he knew straight away that Stringer would not be joining the ranks of himself, Arthur Parker, and others at their own private lunch club, it had been nice to imagine…. ah well he thought

“then I would suggest some flowers” said lord Alfred “and a heartfelt apology. I am sure she will forgive you”

Stringer nodded doubtfully

“come” lord Alfred clapped him on the back “today we will start on your dancing lessons. I would like you to meet somebody”

He led Stringer through into the drawing room. There sat on the sofa was a slight dark-haired girl dressed in a simple pale pink dress.

“Comtesse de Lambelle may I present Mr Stringer to you” said lord Alfred

The girl stood up and held out her hand,

“madame”

Stringer bowed over the tiny hand held out to him reappraising his original thought from girl to woman. Her petite height and big brown eyes gave the impression initially of a girl of barely 20 but closer up, Stringer could see she was older than that, mayhap over 25 years old.

“monsieur Stringer”

She had a delightful accent, and this coupled with her gamine fragility made Stringer feel like a clumsy elephant beside her

“the Comtesse has become a dear friend of mine” said Lord Alfred with a smile “and is one of the finest dancers in London”

“ah your flatter me my lord” said the Comtesse

“not at all” said lord Alfred “now shall we take coffee before we begin?”

The Comtesse nodded

“oui, and you shall me more about yourself Mr Stringer”

Stringer bowed again feeling ridiculously tongue tied. He had never met a woman like the Comtesse before. Although her dress was simple, he could tell it was from the finest cotton and edged with lace. Her dark hair was twisted elaborately with pearl clips and she wore a simple strand of pearls at her throat.

Once they were seated with coffee, madame de Lambelle turned to Stringer

“so, monsieur, how is it you know lord Alfred?”

Alfred of course had already outlined the situation to her, but she wanted to see how Stringer explained it

“my good friend Miss Heywood was good enough to recommend me to Lady Susan” he said “and she in turn to Lord Alfred. I want to be an architect you see” he said in a rush “I believe there is much we can do to improve lives with well-designed buildings and towns”

“and you could not do that where you came from?” she asked

He shook his head

“it is a small place” he said “It was not enough for me; I knew I needed to come to London”

She smiled

“and here you are”

“yes” he returned her smile “here I am”

There was a pause while they sipped their coffee

“and you madame” he said shyly “did you…. I mean…. France...” he stopped feeling again absurdly bashful as she regarded him with wide soft eyes

“yes, I escaped from France” she said gently wanting to put him at his ease “my husband, son and I fled just in time”

‘husband?’ thought Stringer in surprise ‘son?’

“though sadly my husband met his maker after we had been in England 3 years” she continued

“the Comte is sadly missed” interjected lord Alfred smoothly

Stringer could not see any sign of this in the Comtesse’s face but then not everyone showed their feelings he thought. He did not always show or tell how he felt until alas sometimes it was too late to do so

“you have never wished to return to France?” asked Stringer

She shook her head vehemently

“non” she said “my life there is long over, England is my home now”

“France’s loss is England’s gain” said Stringer earnestly and then he blushed furiously. What a callow boy she must think him, but she laughed charmingly

“why merci” she said, “it is because of men like you that I say in England” and she tapped him playfully with her fan.

Lord Alfred supressed a smile as Stringer looked even redder and started at his feet

“come” he said “let us begin”

As he made his way back to the white house, Stringer felt his mind awhirl with yet more confusions and feelings. Madame de lambelle was the most elegant of dancers and he feared he had a long way to go to match her. Moreover, the way she looked at him made him feel rather peculiar. Even though she looked youthful, she seemed so much older than any woman he had met. She had a way of gently laying her hands on his that made his body feel hot even though it was the barest of touches. He could barely believe a woman like her had chosen to remain a widow. He wondred whether she would like to marry Lord Alfred, he had after all described her as ‘dear friend’

As he made his way around St James park, he saw a flower seller. He should do what lord Alfred suggested he thought and buy flowers for Fanny

“excuse me miss” he said doffing his hat

The woman turned and Stringer steeped back in surprise

“Miss Needham?” he said in surprise

“Mr Stringer” she looked at him in shock

They regarded each other in embarrassed silence for a few moments

“would you like some flowers?” she asked bluntly trying to cover her uncomfortableness with brusqueness

He nodded

“which ones?” she gestured to her baskets

“I erm…. perhaps you would choose for me?” he said wondering what on earth was happening. He had seen her only the previous week getting out of a carriage and going into a house and now she was selling flowers?

She roughly gathered up some flowers into a large bouquet and thrust them at him

“here” she said “a penny please”

He fished out threepence, gave it to her and turned to leave

“your change” she said holding out two pennies

He shook his head

“I do not need it” he said

” take it” she said

“keep it” he said again

But she seized his hand and pushed the money into it

“I do not need your charity sir” she said and picking up her baskets she turned on her heels and strode off leaving Stringer feeling deeply perplexed.

“Fanny?”

Stringer knocked at her door

“are you there?”

Inside her room Fanny sighed and contemplated pretending she was not but then decided that was foolish. She went to the door and opened it. Outside Stringer was standing there with an armful of lily of the valley, primroses, carnations, and roses

“for you” he said “with my apologies for offending you”

“ _oh_ ” Fanny gathered the flowers into her arms “but you have nothing to apologise for”

“I do” he said “you are right it is none of my business what you do, I have no right to tell you how to live your life”

He meant it to be an admission that even though she was a woman she had a right to be independent and make her own decisions, he meant it as a _good_ thing but he could see by the look on her face that she had not taken it as so

“yes, it is _my_ life” she said “to live as I choose”

Stringer stood there awkwardly twisting his hat

“is there something else Mr Stringer?” she asked

“I am leaving Fanny” he said “I am going to stay at lord Alfred’s house”

Fanny felt her stomach plummet to the floor, _leaving_? She bit her lip to stop any inappropriate noise escaping her while he looked at her clearly fearful of her reaction

“well” her voice came out as a squeak and she coughed “well” she said more clearly “you move onto bigger and better things sir”

He looked at her helplessly aware of how upset she was

“it is easier while I am building the pagoda” he said, “you see that do you not?”

“oh yes” she said trying to sound careless “besides, you deserve better than this sir” she looked around “better than a house for harlots”

“Fanny” said Stringer softly “do not say that”

“we should not shrink from the truth sir” she said brusquely “thank you for the flowers, I am sure you need to pack”

And she shut the door leaving Stringer standing in the hallway feeling worse than ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the next chapter, Stringer receives a dinner invitation where he will encounter some people from his past


	8. a dinner party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The building of the Pagoda gets underway and Stringer goes to dinner at Lady Susan's where he meets from faces from Sanditon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Stringer to practise being a bit posher bless him
> 
> Mary Wollenstonecraft published "a vindication of the rights of women" in 1792 and was the mother of Mary Shelley

It was lovely to see how engaged Lord Alfred was with the building of the Pagoda thought Stringer as he saw him seated under a large shade to shield him from the sun, watching intently as the men worked.

Beecham had done well; he had hired 15 strong labourers as Stringer had asked and had managed to do so without implying that Stringer was there to take advantage of Lord Alfred (well not as much as usual anyway)

The day was extremely hot, and most of the men were working without their shirts on. Had he still been in Sanditon, Stringer would have done the same, but he felt a certain level of decorum was now required of him and consequently he was still wearing his shirt.

“Mr Stringer” Lord Alfred was calling to him “may I have a word?”

“of course,”

Lord Alfred beamed up at him from the chaise lounge he was reclining on

“it seems to be going rather splendidly to my untrained eye” he said waving at the building site

Stringer nodded

“the foundations will be dug out very soon my Lord and then we can begin levelling the ground fully”

Lord Alfred nodded

“damnably hot conditions to be working in” he observed

Stringer nodded

“indeed”

“you must not stand on ceremony Mr Stringer; I shall not be offended if you wish to remove your shirt too” said Lord Alfred off handedly

“that is quite alright my Lord” said Stringer “I am doing little manual work myself; I will keep my shirt on” he smiled a little sadly “I confess it does make me miss Sanditon. After a day like today the men & I the beach would all go to the beach and dive into the sea naked as the day we were born. After a hard day it was such fun to duck each other and splash about before just lying and floating staring up at the sky”

“you paint quite the picture Mr Stringer” said Lord Alfred getting up “you must excuse me; I find myself suddenly feeling rather hot”

“perhaps a cool drink?” suggested Stringer

“yes, yes a cool drink would be just the thing” said Lord Alfred and he went into the house calling for Beecham.

There was no sea, but there was at least a bath which Stringer plunged into to cool down. He had been at Lord Alfred’s a week now and he was beginning to feel more comfortable. At first, he had felt very much out of his depth. Living amongst such luxury everyday was disconcerting. He had made his own bed every day after he got up only to come back after breakfast to find it remade and the clothes, he had left folded, refolded, or hung up. Eventually on the third day Lord Alfred had said to him gently

“there is no need for you to shift for yourself Mr Stringer; the servants are beginning to feel offended”

“offended?” Stringer was puzzled, how could they be offended when he was only trying to help and show them that he did not think he was better than they were?

“yes” Lord Alfred smiled “they think you do not trust them to do their job properly”

“oh” this had not occurred to Stringer

“leave them to do their job” said Lord Alfred kindly “and you can get on and do yours”

Since then Stringer had left the bed unmade and although he could not bring himself to just leave his clothes where they fell, he did at least just lay them over the chair. He ducked his head under the water in the bath, sitting up and pushing it out of his eyes and then got out, knotting the towel hanging on the wardrobe around his waist. he noted as always that the water splashed onto the carpet and he frowned, the water would damage the carpet, it would make far more sense to have the bath tub on a surface that water would not penetrate. In fact, given that all the accoutrements for a bath had to be assembled in the bedroom including the tub being carried up from downstairs, would it not make more sense for them all to be in one place? In a room just for the bath?

Still pondering, he went down to dinner. 

Downstairs Lord Alfred was reflecting on his conversation with Lady Susan that afternoon. After sternly telling himself he simply could not sit around and watch the pagoda being built, he had been contemplating a ride in the park when a note came from Lady Susan asking him to call. Relieved at the opportunity to do something, he had sent a note back immediately saying he would call in for tea later that afternoon. When he arrived, he found Lady Susan in high spirits

“Lord Alfred” she curtseyed

“Lady Susan” he bowed

“well Lord Alfred” she said waving him towards the chair opposite “how goes it with our young protégé?”

Lord Alfred smiled

“he is the most charming young man”

Lady Susan laughed

“I have no doubt of that Lord Alfred, but how is he finding his new life? Is he up to the challenge?”

“well, he certainly looks the part” said Lord Alfred “dressed in Meyer and Mortimer’s finest and the Comtesse is teaching him to dance and perhaps in time how to pay court to a Lady”

Lady Susan nodded, there was no need for Alfred to explain who the Comtesse was, everyone in their milieu knew who she was

“and what about his voice?” she asked, “does he still speak like a man fresh from the countryside who does not know which knife to use?”

Lord Alfred felt affronted on Stringer’s behalf

“ _I_ find his accent delightful” he said

“that is as may be Lord Alfred” said Lady Susan practically “but it is not you who is trying to impress”

Lord Alfred sighed

“no, it is not”

“then at least try to soften it” said Lady Susan “he can practice two days hence”

“oh?” said Lord Alfred “practice? Where will he be practising?”

“Lord and Lady Babington have returned momentarily to London” said Lady Sudan with a wide smile “and I have invited them to dinner. I would like you and Mr Stringer to attend along with the Comtesse of course. Let us see how young Mr Stringer copes in a social situation”

“dinner at Lady Susan’s?” said Stringer feeling suddenly extremely anxious “must I go?”

“do you not wish to?” asked Lord Alfred

“it’s just…well my Lord... it’s just” said Stringer twisting his napkin and feeling rather foolish, how could he explain that in a strange way he no longer knew who he was anymore. In Sanditon he had known his place, he would not have been invited to dinner at the house of the gentry but here in London he did not know his place. He was No longer young Stringer the foreman but Mr Stringer the aspiring architect, mingling with Lords and Ladies and yet he knew he was not like them either.

“no one will force you to go if you do not want to” said Lord Alfred “but Mr Stringer if you want to get on, social occasions like this are vital. It is only a small dinner party, just 6 people all of whom you know: me, Lady Susan, the Comtesse, and Lord and Lady Babington”

Stringer stared down at the tablecloth wishing suddenly desperately that he could talk to Fanny who would understand completely about pretending to be something you were not. Lord and Lady Babbington knew him from Sanditon, surely, they would just see a man trying and failing to ape his betters?

“I do not want to let you down my Lord” he said at last

“the only way you would do that would be if you did not try your hardest” said Lord Alfred with a smile “come now sir, it is just a dinner party. I have every confidence in you”

Stringer sighed inwardly

“very well my Lord” he said

Two nights later and Stringer found himself, dressed in his finest clothes and feeling rather nervous in the drawing room at Lady Susan’s house.

“Comtesse de Lambelle” announced the butler

“Comtesse” said Lady Susan going forward with her hand extended “I am so pleased you could come. You already know Lord Alfred and Mr Stringer I believe?”

The Comtesse nodded and curtseyed to the two men

“Lord Alfred, Mr Stringer it is delightful to see you again” she said smiling at Stringer who felt himself growing warm under her gaze

“and we are delighted to see you too Comtesse” said Lord Alfred seeing that Stringer was somewhat tongue tied “Mr Stringer has been practising his dancing most assiduously”

“oh well then I shall look forward to seeing how you have improved later sir” she said

Stringer who had not given dancing a second thought since his last lesson nodded bashfully

“Lord and Lady Babbington” intoned the butler

“my Lord” Lady Susan came forward again “your Ladyship…. Esther” and she kissed her on both cheeks “you look radiant” she said while Lord Babbington looked on smiling happily

“you remember Lord Alfred?” said Lady Susan

“of course,” said Lord Babbington “Paget, it’s been too long”

“you owe me a guinea sir” grinned Lord Alfred “I told you to back my horse at the races”

“and you already know Mr Stringer I believe” said Lady Susan

Lord and Lady Babbington looked surprised and then they both peered closely at Stringer; Lord Babbington laughed

“why good Lord! It is Tom’s architect, foreman, and right hand man is it not?”

Stringer bowed

“your Lordship”

“I did not recognise you sir” said Lady Babbington and then her face fell “I was sorry to hear about your father”

Lord Babbington nodded vigorously

“indeed yes, tragic”

“thank you” said Stringer feeling strangely at ease with the Babington’s. He had been aware of Lord Babbington in Sanditon as one of Sidney Parker’s friends, but they had had little interaction. Lady Babbington or Esther Denham as was, had seemed haughty and brittle in Sanditon, but her marriage had softened her. She and her husband looked absurdly happy together.

Abruptly the gong sounded

“dinner is served” said the butler

Despite his earlier misgivings, Stringer thoroughly enjoyed himself over dinner. He realised that his time with Lord Alfred had already in fact given him more confidence then he realised, and this was partly due to how he was treated by other people. He was no longer “Stringer” or “young Stringer” or indeed “you there”, he was “Mr Stringer” or “sir”; he was being treated as an equal. When he spoke, his ideas were listened to rather than dismissed or as was the case with Tom Parker repeated back to him as if they were the others original idea. They listened intently as he described the building of the Pagoda and when he had finished the Comtesse said

“you must have a ball to celebrate its completion Lord Alfred”

“indeed yes!” said Lady Susan eagerly “it is too long since you threw a ball Lord Alfred”

Lord Alfred laughed

“I must of course never disappoint a Lady’s request, what say you Mr Stringer? A pagoda ball?”

Stringer who found the wine had gone a little too his head nodded eagerly

“why yes” he said “I would like that very much”

“then a ball we shall have” said Lord Alfred

“splendid” said Lady Susan “come ladies shall we withdraw and leave the gentleman to their port and cigars?”

The men all stood as the ladies curtseyed and left the room

The butler gravely handed round cigars, left the port on the table, and withdrew also

“well Mr Stringer” said Lord Babbington lighting his cigar “I am pleased to see you are doing so well. Sanditon was a bad business” he shook his head “a bad business all round”

“I hear Tom Parker wishes to rebuild it” said Lord Alfred

Babbington nodded

“he does, he has the money thanks to Sidney”

There was a pause

“could you be tempted back Mr Stringer?” asked Lord Babbington “I know Tom thought highly of you”

Stringer shook his head

“no” he said “that part of my life is over your Lordship”

Lord Babbington cocked his head on one side

“not even for Miss Heywood?”

“Miss Heywood made her preference clear sir” said Stringer “and it was not me”

“yes well but she is young and somewhat naïve, I am sure she would have come to realise that real love is based on mutual respect, understanding, and the sharing of interests and ambitions in life” said Lord Babbington “I had to fight like the devil to get Esther to take me seriously”

“I do not disagree with your view on love sir” said Stringer “and from what I know Lady Babbington needed to be rescued from her……situation, but Miss Heywood did not and does not need rescuing”

Lord Babington stared at him and then laughed

“’pon my word, do we have a devote of Wollstonecraft at the table?”

“I do not know who he is sir” said Stringer rather wishing he had kept quiet

“’she’ Mr Stringer ‘she’” said Lord Alfred “Miss Wollstonecraft believed that that women were not naturally inferior to men, but only appear to be so because they lack education. She suggested that both men and women should be treated as rational beings rather than it being assumed women are commanded by their emotions”

“that seems eminently sensible to me sir” said Mr Stringer “surely if women were educated too then our tasks as men would be easier? Instead of all depending on us, we could share our burdens”

In Stringer’s world, the idea that women were fragile helpless flowers who could do nothing was simply nonsensical. All the mothers, wives, daughters, and sisters of his friends were up early working hard physically all-day long cleaning, washing, cooking, sewing, seeing to the children. They barely rested from dawn till dusk, no doubt they would have liked to sit around and have people do the work for them, but they could not afford servants. In his eyes women were just as capable as men.

Lord Babbington laughed

“you will be saying next men should help with babies”

“I do not see why not sir” said Stringer “I hope that one day when I am a father, I will want to spend time with my children even when they are babies”

Lord Alfred smiled at him

“you are a progressive Mr Stringer” he said “a modern man, come gentleman, let us see what the ladies have to make of our conversation”

And they rose and left the room


	9. a friend in need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stringer bumps into an old acquaintance who needs help which reunites him with Fanny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Foundling Hospital was founded by Thomas Coram in 1739 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foundling_Hospital if you ever get a chance to go to the museum its one of the most poignant places you'll ever visit as it has the little keepsakes and notes given by the mothers who left their children there - the hope was that these could be used to match the children with their mothers if they were able to return for them. The vast majority were never reunited.

Alfred opened the letter and smiled, it seemed Mr Stringer had passed his test with flying colours.

_“both Lord and Lady Babbington were quite taken aback by the change some decent clothing and being well treated could do to a man. They have invited us all to weekend in the country with them. I congratulate you on your work_

_Lady Susan”_

Lord Alfred rang the bell

“is Mr Stringer here?” he asked the maid

“no m’lord, he went out about an hour ago”

The subject of the letter was currently walking back from a trip to the Guildhall Library where he had been reading _A Treatise on Civil Architecture_ by Sir William Chambers who had designed the Great Pagoda at Kew. He must arrange to go to Kew he thought and see the Great Pagoda in person.

He could scarcely believe how his life was now he mused smiling to himself. Lord Alfred’s own pagoda was progressing well, and the foundation stones had been laid. That lord alfred had promised a ball to celebrate its opening only heightened his desire to showcase his skills.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he did not see a figure coming the other way until he collided with them

“oh goodness my apologies madam” said Stringer as the woman staggered sideways and fell “I am so sorry please let me help you up”

The woman turned her head to look up at him

“Miss Needham?” said stringer in a horrified voice

“Mr Stringer” she said

“please, here, allow me” he held out his hand and helped her to her feet “are you hurt?”

She shook her head

“just a little winded”

“take my arm” said Stringer hastening forward

“thank you” she said, her face pale

They walked a few paces, but Stringer could see Miss Needham was in pain

“here” he said leading her over to a low wall “sit for a moment”

“thank you” she said

Stringer looked at her as she sat with her head bowed. She seemed even thinner than the last time he had seen her, her dress was torn, and her shoes had holes in them

“Miss Needham” he said gently “are you quite well?”

She slowly shook her head, fighting back tears at the kindness in his voice

“I am not sir” she said her voice breaking

“please” he sat next to her “tell me what is wrong, mayhap I can help”

She laughed her voice brittle as it turned into a sob

“I am with child” she said her voice low and bleak

“with child?” stringer was shocked

She nodded

“how?”

“do you need a diagram sir” she snapped

Stringer recoiled and she immediately apologised

“forgive me” she said “I am so frightened; I do not know what to do”

Stringer sat in silence for a few moments, his mind whirring

“Miss Needham? Forgive my impertinence” he took her hand “is the father” he hesitated “I mean….”

“I was meant to meet him in London” she said her voice full of sadness “oh it is a long story Mr Stringer… I do not wish to bore you”

“you would not bore me” he said “come” he rose from the wall “come home with me and you shall tell me all”

“home? With you?”

He nodded and then stopped; he could not really invite Miss Needham to Lord Alfred’s.

“perhaps not home” he said “but somewhere where people will help”

“Mr Stringer”

Fanny ran joyfully down the stairs

“we have missed you”

She stopped short of hurling herself into his arms as she would have liked and instead curtseyed

“Fanny”

Stringer’s face lit up with a huge smile

“I have missed you too”

They stood smiling shyly at one another for a few moments before Stringer cleared his throat

“Fanny I have come to ask for your help”

“indeed?” she put her head on one side coquettishly “and what help do you need?”

“Miss Needham”

Harriet came slowly around the corner

Fanny’s face immediately hardened, and she looked at him coldly

“you bring another performer for the troupe?” she asked

Stringer shook his head

“no” he said “I made the acquaintance of this lady on my journey here. She needs help and I do not know what to do”

Fanny let her gaze rest on Harriet, she looked pinched and thin but there was something about how she looked that she’d seen before…..

“may I speak to you in private Mr Stringer?” said Fanny in a tone that suggested “no” would not be an acceptable response

“of course,” he said, “wait here please Miss Needham” and he pulled out a chair for her “please sit, we will return shortly”

Fanny and Stringer left to go into one of the small drawing rooms

“well?” Fanny folded her arms and looked at him questioningly 

“she is with child” began Stringer but he got no further before Fanny interrupted angrily

“and you bring her here?? What are you thinking sir! Can you not keep your mistress yourself?”

“mistress? Oh, good lord Fanny no! Miss Needham is not my mistress, she does not carry my child, she is just a young woman in need of help”

“oh”

Fanny almost sagged with relief. The idea that that woman out there was carrying James (he was always James in her private thoughts) child was more than she could bear

“what happened to her?” she asked in a gentler tone

“perhaps” suggested Stringer “she could tell you herself?”

Fanny blew out her cheeks

“of course,” she went to the door “Miss Needham, will you join us?”

“I always loved Ned” said Harriet sadly “right from when I was a young girl but my father never thought he was good enough, just the son of a tenant farmer. My father had ambitious plans to restore our families fortune by marrying me to someone rich. Ned and I did not care though, we planned to marry just as soon as we could”

she stopped and Fanny handed her another handkerchief to blow her nose

“we decided to run away. We let my father believe that it was over between us; Ned left the village to go to the west country or so he told people. Two weeks after he had gone, I fled to London with little more than what I stood up in which is how I made the acquaintance of Mr stringer who kindly gave up his seat inside the carriage. I had arranged with Ned that we would rendezvous in London but when I arrived, he was not here. Worse a few days later I was spotted by an acquaintance of my father”

“the man in the carriage” exclaimed Stringer

“yes” Harriet nodded “I let him believe I would wait for my father to collect me but then I ran away from him too. A few days later I realised I was with child. I tried selling flowers to make money but I had to buy them first and somehow after I had paid for them I never made enough money to get more than the cheapest room and food and then…” she began to sob

“you do not need to say anymore” said Fanny kindly “why do you not go upstairs and refresh yourself while I talk to Mr Stringer?”

And she rang for a maid

After Harriet had left, Fanny got up and began to pace angrily

“that poor girl!” she said furiously

Stringer nodded sadly

“you men” fanny stood in front of him, her hands on her hips “you have no idea sir, no idea at all”

“umm” began stringer but Fanny had resumed her pacing

“luckily, I know of a place where girls in our profession can go in times like these…they will look after her and then when the child is born, arrange for it to go to the Foundling Hospital”

“I had no idea such places existed” said stringer in surprise

“of course, you do not” said Fanny tartly “why would you have need of one?”

“Fanny” she stopped pacing at the tone of his voice, and he came and took her hands “thank you” he said quietly “you are a true friend”

“friend” the word almost stuck in her throat but she managed to smile “that I am” she said

Her squeezed her hands tighter and they stood gazes locked before stringer cleared his throat

“I err need to return to Lord Alfred’s” he said, his voice gruff

Fanny nodded

“I will call tomorrow to see how Miss Needham is”

“a night’s rest and some food and I am sure she will feel better” said Fanny

Stringer walked back to lord Alfred’s house, his mind still spinning. Poor Miss Needham he thought, how hard it was for women compared to men. He wondered what had happened to her Ned and if he had deserted her or whether he had come to London and had been unable to find her and how he might go about find out.

“Mr Stringer?”

Lord alfred emerged from the study as he was handing over his coat and hat to one of the maids

“Lord Alfred”

Lord alfred gestured to him to follow him and went back into the study

“it seems Lord and Lady Babbington are extremely impressed with you” he said with a smile “and we are invited to weekend in the country with them”

“oh….” Stringer sat down looking slightly perplexed, what new things would he have to learn for this?

“it will be quite alright” said Lord Alfred gently seeing the worried look on stringers face “riding or fishing during the day, dinner, perhaps a soiree in the evening, nothing you are not already well equipped for”

Stringer nodded and then looked wistful

“I wish I could tell my father of all this” he said “he always thought I was too ambitious and wanted too much. How I would love to tell him I am weekending with lord and lady Babbington”

“he will be looking down upon you” said lord alfred with a smile “he will know, and I am sure he is enormously proud of you”

“I hope so Lord Alfred” said Stringer “I never wanted anything more than that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next stop a weekend with the Babbington's and some unexpected guests.....


	10. Dethick Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stringer goes to stay with Lord and Lady Babbington. Tom and Sidney Parker are also there. Sidney and Stringer talk, Tom gets what has been coming to him and the Comtesse and Stringer spend some time alone
> 
> Oh yes and some other Austen characters are name checked 😆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes its all happening this chapter!
> 
> Tom is back, Sidney and Eliza are back!!!
> 
> I cant lie, I very much enjoyed writing this as some people coughTomcough get what they deserve
> 
> Dethick Manor really was one of the Babbington family homes though now it is art of a farm

“Babbers”

Esther came into the study where Lord Babbington was frowning over the accounts from their estate manager

“my dear?” he looked up with a smile at his wifes’s pet name for him and his heart quickened. He knew his friends still considered him to have rather lost his mid over her, but he did not care. She was the best thing about him, and he adored her.

“I have had a letter from the Parkers asking if they may come this weekend rather than next”

Lord Babbington put down the accounts feeling somewhat surprised. Guest arrangements were his wife’s domain, it was unusual for her to ask his opinion. The only thing he absolutely would not countenance was her wretched brother coming anywhere near the place and he knew she would never ask him for that.

“I see no problem with that my dear, why do you ask?”

“We have Lord Alfred and Mr Stringer coming this weekend”

Lord Babbington continued to look nonplussed

“and? The Parkers know them both do they not?”

“yes….”

“well then?” replied Babbington feeling more confused by the minute. It was not as if they did not have room for them all. Dethick Manor had 25 bedrooms.

Esther sighed inwardly, clearly; she would have to spell it out

“do you not recall that Mr Parker and Mr Stringer both had affections for Miss Heywood?”

Babbington knew he should say yes but truth was, he had been so involved in his feelings for Esther, he would not really have noticed if a whole troop of men had had feelings for Miss Heywood

“vaguely my dear, I had little to do with Mr Stringer in Sanditon as you know, and Sidney is now married to Eliza so his dalliance with Miss Heywood is in the past”

“and you do not think that their both being here at the same time would be a problem?”

Babbington shook his head

“I do not my dear, as I said that is all in the past now. Sidney is married and Mr Stringer has moved on, why should it be an issue?” he paused seeing her troubled face “but if you feel it would be problematic then of course rearrange things as you see fit”

Ester glanced at the letter again and then sighed

“no, you are right my dear, I am just overanxious. I do want this weekend to go well, I know how fond you are of the Darcy’s”

Babbington held out his hand, she came round to take it and found herself being pulled down onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her nuzzling into her neck

“all will be well” he said, “though alas I find myself unable to concentrate on the accounts now” and he moved up to kiss her as she laughed and pressed herself against him.

Stringer could not supress a happy grin as he entered Dethick Manor the home of Lord and Lady Babbington. The journey to Derbyshire had taken 2 days, they had thankfully overnight with one of Lord Alfred’s many brothers in Northamptonshire, but it had been worth it when the Manor came into view.

Lord and Lady Babbington had greeted them and Stringer had gazed around the wide entrance that led into the great hall with excited eyes

“you have a splendid house” said Lord Alfred warmly to the Babbington’s as they followed them through the Great Hall and out to the back of the house where a wide sitting room ran the length of the house with large mullioned windows overlooking the lawns that extended down to the lake.

“been in the family since the 1400s” said Babbington nonchalantly

Lord Alfred nodded and glanced at Stringer who was staring intently at the windows

“these are original my Lord?” he asked

Babbington nodded

“mmmmm…” Stringer wondered over to them and peered at them closely

Lord Alfred could scarcely suppress a smile as Stringer put his hand out to stroke the glass and then ran his hand up the stonework

“would you like to see the rest of the house Mr Stringer?” asked Lady Babbington an amused smile playing about her lips “I am sure my husband would be glad to show you before the other guests arrive”

“who else will be joining us?” asked Lord Alfred

“Mr and Mrs Darcy from Pemberley, Mr & Mrs Knightly” said Esther “and” she glanced at Stringer “Mr Tom and Mr Sidney Parker and their wives who are joining us a week earlier than expected and of course the Comtesse”

 _Oh_ , thought Lord Alfred, he had not been expecting the Parkers to be there and he could see Stringer was taken aback as well.

Lady Babbington looked at him with mute appeal and he understood she had had a dilemma to deal with

“I am most eager to meet Mrs Darcy” he said smoothly, his courtiers experience coming to the fore “I rather thought Mr Darcy would stay a confirmed bachelor for the rest of his days”

“indeed” said Esther relieved that Lord Alfred had understood “that was the general belief but Miss Elizabeth Bennett seems to have changed him most profoundly”

There was a short silence broken by Lord Babbington

“come Mr Stringer” he said “let me show you the oldest parts of the house”

Stringer nodded

“I would be most interested to see my Lord” he said

‘Hang Tom Parker’ he thought as they made their way out of the room ‘and hang Sidney Parker too! I will not let them spoil my time here’

“young Stringer!” Tom Parker strode across the room “look at you! quite the gentleman I see. A change from how it was in Sanditon eh?”

Mary Parker cast an exasperated look at her husband and held out her hand

“It is delightful to see you again Mr Stringer” she said “and please accept our condolences once again on the loss of your father”

“thank you madam” said Stringer bowing over her hand “may I say how becoming you look tonight?”

Mary smiled at him

“why thank you sir” she said “and that colour suits you very well too”

“we had quite the time with the tailors didn’t we Mr Stringer” said Lord Alfred joining them swiftly. He had seen Tom Parker make a beeline for Stringer and was almost certain he would say something crass

“and where is your brother and his wife?” asked Lord Alfred turning to Tom “how opportune it was she came back into his life after your misfortune with Sanditon”

“they will be down presently I am sure” said Tom shortly. He did not like Lord Alfred who saw rather too much as far as he was concerned, and he found he was unexpectedly embarrassed at seeing Young Stringer again after all that had happened

“Mr and Mrs Darcy” announced the butler “Mr and Mrs Knightly”

“ah the famous Mrs Darcy” said Lord Alfred “come Mr Stringer, let us make her acquaintance” and they left leaving a discomfited Tom in their wake

“Tom Parker really is a confounded fool” said Lord Alfred to Stringer under his breath as they crossed the room and Stringer laughed

“that he is my Lord” he said

Esther looked at the clock, Mr and Mrs Sidney Parker had not yet come down and it was not long before dinner would be served

“Pendle” she called one of the footmen to her side “go and see if Mr and Mrs Parker have all they need” which he knew was code for ‘go and see where on earth they are’

“Mr and Mrs Sidney Parker” intoned the butler from the door and the footman stepped back to his place at the side of the room

“Mrs Parker” said Esther going over to her “we had almost given you up”

“alas I could not decide what to wear” said Eliza “I must have changed outfits four times at least did I not Sidney?”

Next to her Esther could see Sidney wince

“at least that my dear” he said

“and then of course Sidney had to change so that he would compliment what _I_ was wearing” Eliza continued with a tinkly laugh

Sidney’s jaw tightened and Esther filed his expression away, clearly as she had suspected things were not happy in the Parker household

“you both look most becoming” Esther said lightly, she was about to suggest they went through to the dining room when Sidney Parker spied Stringer.

“excuse me” he said with a brief bow and he sped across the room over to where Stringer was standing with the Comtesse and Lord Alfred

“Lord Alfred” he said “Comtesse” he bowed “Mr Stringer, I hope you are all well”

“Mr Parker” said Lord Alfred into the rather awkward silence that followed “we were just discussing the Darcy’s; do you know them at all?”

But Sidney Parker appeared not have heard him, instead he spoke to Stringer again

“is your wife not with you Mr Stringer?” he asked craning his head to look around the room

“my wife?” Stringer looked at him in befuddlement “I am not married sir”

“oh, do forgive me” said Sidney “I thought the wedding would have taken place by now, your fiancée then”

Stringer continue to gape at him and Lord Alfred and the Comtesse looked away in embarrassment; Sidney’s face fell in confusion

“Miss Heywood” he said, “did you not…are you not?”

Stringer looked at him in surprise and shook his head

“no Mr Parker, I am not married to Miss Heywood”

Sidney took a step back “but Tom said…Tom _said”_ he said in bafflement

Stringer looked at him for a few moments and then said slowly

“did your brother tell you that Miss Heywood and I were to be married?”

Sidney continued to spare into space for a few moments and then a wave of anger crossed his face and he whirled about

“Tom” he shouted “TOM”

He stormed furiously across the room where Tom was talking with Lord Babbington and Mr Darcy, all three feel silent as Sidney approached them rapidly

“Tom” he yelled again and grabbed his brother by the lapels propelling him back against the wall

“you told me Miss Heywood would marry young Stringer here, didn’t you? _Didn’t you?_ ”

“well I may have said something like that” said Tom nervously “really Sidney it is quite intolerable to behave like this” and he tried to wriggle out of his brother’s grip but to no avail

“you lied to me” said Sidney his voice full of fury, his grip on his bothers coat not easing one bit

“Sidney dear, what on earth is going on?”

Eliza hurried up followed by the Comtesse and Lord Alfred

Sidney continued to stare at Tom his face contorted by bitterness

“your husband is quite mad Mrs Parker” said Tom weakly “Sidney stop making a spectacle of yourself, it’s not as if you really cared for her is it? You gave her up rather easily as I recall”

Sidney tightened his jaw and let go of Tom, who shook his head

“now” he began but he was cut short as Sidney drew back his arm and punched his brother full on the nose

“he told me she would be alright you see” said Sidney leaning on the balustrade smoking a cigar and starting into the darkness “he told me that you would marry Miss Heywood and she would be well cared for”

Dinner had been somewhat understandably delayed as Tom’s nose was attended to and Mr Parker had asked Stringer to step outside with him

He sighed

“Tom’s finances, the family’s finances were such a mess and I knew Eliza’s money could save us. I thought I was acting for the best for all concerned”

He took another drag on the cigar and then looked keenly at Stringer

“why did you not marry her?”

Stringer smiled sadly

“because she did not love me Mr Parker”

“love” Sidney drew deeply on his cigar again “what even is love Mr Stringer? She liked you well enough, you had much in common, you could have made her happy”

“mayhap” said Stringer leaning on the balustrade himself “but I think not. How could I marry her knowing she preferred another? Forever to be second best to her memories of you? no the two of us would have had no happiness”

Sidney sighed

“I am sorry” he said almost inaudibly “wanting to do the best I seem to have done the worst”

“you still care for her” said Stringer

Sidney nodded

“my marriage has only proved to me how much”

“then set her free”

Sidney turned and looked at him

“she is trapped Mr Parker. It is not that she could not marry me, it is that you have left her unable to marry anyone. Set her free, tell her how you feel. She blames herself for not being enough. Do not let her live with that”

“Sidney” Eliza’s voice came from behind them “there you are! Tom is not going to join us for dinner and will eat in his room. Come along I am hungry” and she held out her hand

Sidney dropped his cigar and stamped it out, a look of quiet desperation on his face as he glanced at Stringer. As he took Eliza’s arm Stringer heard her say

“we will discuss your behaviour later sir”

and she tightened her grip on his arm

After Sidney had gone back inside, Stringer walked down the steps of the terrace, sat on the bottom one and rested his head on his knees. So much sadness he thought so much frustration and tragedy all because of one mans ambitious plans to make his mark on the world

“a penny for them sir?” Stringer heard a soft voice with a lilting French accent

“madam” Stringer went to stand but she sat beside him motioning him to stay sitting

“you had a difficult conversation with Mr Parker?” she asked gently

Stringer sighed

“he is an unhappy man and though it is of his own making I do pity him”

The Comtesse put her hand on his arm

“you are a good man sir” she said softly

Stringer turned his head to look at her and she moved her hand from his arm to his face and stroked his cheek

“and a kind and honourable one” and she reached up with her other hand to cup his face

Stringer could feel his heart thumping in his chest and then she bent forward and pressed her lips to his

How young he looked thought the Comtesse as the dawn light pierced the curtains of the bedroom. Stringer was turned on his side, his face relaxed in sleep, curls rumpled over his forehead. He had been as sweet and charming as she had suspected he would be. After they had stolen into his bedroom, she had interrupted their kissing to ask him gently

“are you…” she paused delicately “experienced sir?”

“experienced?” he looked at her puzzled and then smiled as he understood

“I have some experience” he said shyly

She nodded and reached up to kiss him again, he responded eagerly and then she felt herself being lifted as he swept her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed.

Now looking at him lying there, she wished she were ten years younger. Ten years younger and she would have desperate to marry him but alas that would never be. She hoped that he would find a woman that loved him she thought, he so deserved love. She sighed; she would have liked to stay there until he woke up, but it was not the done thing to be found in a room different to your own. How funny we are she mused, everyone knows affairs are happening, in some house parties’ bedrooms are even arranged adjacently to facilitate it but being found out was considered to be a far worse sin that being unfaithful in the first place

She dropped a gentle kiss on Stringer’s forehead careful not to wake him as she rose from the bed and pulled her chemise over her head, gathering up the rest of her clothes in her arms. Taking one last look at him, she crept out of the door and across the landing to where her own room was. As she tiptoed across the rug covered floorboards, she heard a creak from the door to Lord Alfred’s room, it opened and Beecham was creeping out glad only in his undergarments. He spotted her and bowed his head ironically while she looked at him with a half-smile. She had known about Lord Alfred and Beecham for several years and had kept their secret. She knew that Beecham would keep hers.


End file.
